Forced To Remember
by Madelyn Leigh
Summary: finally chapter 11! thank god! RR!Harry and Hermione dating...PERFECT! so Harry thinks. Hermione and Draco have a secret that could change everything. rated R for language and SEX! grrr readreview PLEASE!
1. Lustful Memories

-----DiScLaImEr----- NO NO! the characters, the setting, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling the only thing I myself claim is the, actual, you know, plot of THIS story.  
  
-----A/N----- ALRIGHT! This is my first page of the first chapter in my fanfic umm collection. So PLEASE review and I will write all the names of the people who review, bad or good, in the a/n of the next chapter. So. review away and be easy folks, it's my first story.  
  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories Return  
  
Hermione Granger walked quickly through the crowded train station in London. "I can't miss the train, I can't miss the train," she muttered under her breath as she politely but firmly pushed through the hordes of people. "Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed as she saw a familiar face waving at her from the next barrier. "Hermione, how are you! How was your summer? How was your trip to Paris? How are your Mum and Dad? Come on, spill! I want to know everything!" "Good God, Harry, I can't tell you everything at once! Let alone in this mosh pit like train station. How about an "I missed you," first," she told her boyfriend who she just acquired over the summer, Harry Potter. He picked her up and twirled her around, ignoring the on lookers eyeing the 16 year olds suspiciously. "Tell me, Mr. Potter," she laughed into his ear, "Please tell me just how many Red Bulls you've had this early Sunday morning?" He smiled in response and they walked hand and hand towards Platform 9 ¾ . They ran at a brisk pace towards the wall and felt nothing as they appeared in front of the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express, just two minutes before the train's set time to leave. They nodded thank you to the witch who transfigured their trunks to two handbags and carried them off to cargo area. Once seated in their car and they had situated themselves to be comfortable, they both let out a sigh of relief. "God, what a pain that is every year, crowded as hell train station, and muggles with their nagging little children always running about," Harry said, leaning back in his chair, arm around Hermione. "Yeah, no kidding! Speaking of nagging children, where in the world is Ron?" "Hmm. Probably trying to find the witch with the sweet cart, no doubt." "Oi!" yelled a voice from the door. "Did someone say sweets?" "Ron! How are you man? I haven't seen you since the junior World Quidditch Match in early July!" exclaimed Harry as he ran to the door and exchanged hugs with his best friend of 5 years. "Right you are, Harry. And what a wicked game you played I might add," he added with a wink. "Come off it, Ron! Do you think he'll ever stop congratulating you on that?" Hermione joked towards Harry. "I'll answer that myself, if you don't mind 'Mione. Umm, NO!" Ron exclaimed between a quick hug with Hermione. Laughs were exchanged as Ron settled down into his own chair. "What took you so long, Ron? I was praying you hadn't missed the train like 2nd year." "Oh please!" Ron laughed at Harry's remark. " The truth is, I ran into Malfoy while I was in the 2nd car." A groan was heard from Hermione as the name Malfoy was mentioned. "Please don't tell me you two got into yet another fight," she complained to Ron. "You two have yet to pass eachother anywhere without bitching at eachother for at least a full minute." "When she's right, she's right," Harry remarked. "But I can't say I blame you for it, Malfoy's harder to get off your back then gum is off your shoe." "Thank you, Harry, atleast someone feels my pain," said Ron as he shot a "look" at Hermione. "Although, I do hate the bastard. What actually happened was, I saw him walking towards me, so I naturally grabbed my wand out of my pocket. I mean, it's become an instinct after all these years. Anyway, as we neared, he looked sort of , out there, like his mind was definitely somewhere else. So we both stopped walking, right in front of eachother, and he sneered at me, like he always does, and then the strangest thing happened. He looked me over and said, "Where are you going?" Like he was a damn security guard or something. So I said, "Why in the hell do you care?" He said, "No reason, I just saw Potter and Granger walking around the train, hand in hand, looking as happy as the damn Partridge family." I said back to him, "Well, Malfoy, you know it is considered normal to be happy, sometimes." He gave the Malfoy look to me and said, "Obviously, you smart ass. I was talking about the whole Granger and Potter holding hands bit." "I don't know why you care, Malfoy, but Harry and 'Mione have been dating since June." He gave this weird face to me just then, well not exactly at me, more directed at nothing , looked at me in a way that honestly could be considered depressed, then just walked off. No spells shot at each other, no swears flung around. It was like we had an actual conversation. About you two, no less." Harry was flabbergasted. "Why in the hell does Malfoy want to know about our personal life! I mean, good Lord! What if he's stalking me!" "Harry," Hermione scolded as she gave him a face of amusement. " Malfoy, stalking us? That's a load of tripe! What amazes me more is that Ron managed to tell that whole story with a full chocolate frog in his mouth. I'm surprised he's not choked to death by now." "Yeah, I guess your right," Ron answered as Harry shrugged. "Well, if neither of you mind, I'm going to get in a little nap before we reach school, I'm a bit exhausted," Harry said while exhaling a yawn. "Right," agreed Ron. "I better change into my robes now while I can." Hermione gave him a smile as Ron left the car and scooted over to let Harry have enough room to lie down. Once Harry's eyes closed, Hermione's smile disappeared from her pretty face. Draco couldn't possibly have been interested in Harry and I because of.No, I refuse to let my mind even consider that fact. What happened with Draco and I last year was a complete mistake, we agreed on it, and no one ever found out, there's no reason why he should be thinking of me, no less! That's the way we said it had to be.but we never said we couldn't stop thinking of eachother, thinking of the nights we spent holding eachother, talking for hours, the way he.NO! Hermione thought as she slapped herself on the forehead. She cleared her mind of Draco completely. A deep rouge blush appeared on her face as she dozed off to sleep, waiting for dreams to offer her their escape. 


	2. Hermione Makes The Move

-----DiScLaiMeR-----  
  
I said a hell no!!! the only things that's mine is the plot. You know it!  
  
-----A/N-----  
  
Oh my god! Last time I checked 2 people had reviewed, and I am so psyched! I love that! Thanks to fiery slut and sex angel for reviewing. Any other name that comes up I'll mention in the next a/n. this chapter may be a little confusing but if you follow along right it'll make sense. Read away..  
  
Chapter 2: Hermione Makes The Move  
  
The jolt of the train's brakes awoke Hermione with a start. "Are we already here? Wow, that train ride seemed like it was barely there." Hermione thought to herself. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, excited and ready for the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pulled on her robe and slipped on her grey mary jane style shoes. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a stick of Monty Mynt's Morning Breath Curer Gum and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Thank God for this," she thought aloud. "There's no way I could possibly talk to Draco without it." After her last train of thought came to her head she gasped quickly. "What!" she worried to herself. " I know I meant to say Harry, I know I did. but then why did Draco's name come out without me even realizing it! Wait a minute. speaking of Harry, where are he and Ron?" She grabbed her bag and ran her fingers through her hair. "Leave it to them to just leave me sleeping in a train car all by myself. Sometimes their immaturity is way too noticable for my liking," she murmered as she left the compartment and headed down the hallway and search of a familiar face.  
  
Draco Malfoy cursed as the train jolted to a stop, causing him to hit his jaw on the low windowsill. "Well, here we go," he thought to himself as he straightened his robes. "Time to find Tweedledumbass and Tweedle-even dumber," he murmered, referring to his friends/bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. "Why, why do I even bother hanging around them. Oh wait, I know. Because they're the only students in the school dumb enough to practically wait on me hand and foot without thinking of their own wants and needs." Malfoy chuckled to himself. "Atleast it's a step up from Potter and Weasley."   
  
One year ago Malfoy would have said 'and that Mudblood Granger" along with Harry and Ron. But that all changed about 4 months ago. Lately, the incident between him and Hermione was all he could think about. After seeing her holding hands with Potter, it was all he could do not to pull out his wand and Avada Kadavra his ass strait back to the muggle world. The only thing holding him back was knowing that Hermione would never ever forgive him. After all, Potter had been Hermione's best friend since they were eleven years old. Just the thought of Draco never seeing Hermione's face again made his stomach lurch. He couldn't live without her. He knew that, and he hoped that she knew that too.  
  
He sighed and continued on down the corridor. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and stared at who stood before him.  
  
" Hermione." he muttered so quietly he wondered if she even heard him.  
  
Hermione shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked strait up at him. Draco thought the green of her eyes would melt him. "What are you doing asking Ron questions about Harry and I?" Hermione spat out of all this out so fast, she surprised herself, wondering why she was so nervous.  
  
"I should've expected that he would replay that to you and Potter," Malfoy announced with a sigh. "I didn't mean to cause anything unusual, 'Mione. I was just wondering and I figured Weasley would be the one to know the answer. Suprisingly, he did."  
  
"Draco, I don't understand why you should even care about Harry and I," Hermione told him, careful so that no one would overhear thier conversation. "I really hope it has nothing to do with, that thing we're not ever supposed to mention," Her eyes cast downward as she stated this last remark.  
  
Malfoy took a few strides towards her, causing her to look up at his face. He gave her a look he knew she never could resist, a look that was sexy and mischievous all at the same time. "If you swore never mentioning it again was something you definitely wanted to do, then why are you mentioning it now, after such a long time?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer then shut it, finding that that question had an answer she would never utter to him in such a public area. She took in a breath as Malfoy stepped even closer. He rose his hands up to cup her face in his hands, again forcing her to look even deeper into his eyes. His clear blue eyes were almost more then she could stand.  
  
"We never agreed not to do this again though," he murmered, as his all so perfect bad boy half smile danced across his face, giving Hermione not even a second to pull back.  
  
Their lips met, causing what felt like an electrical surge through both of their bodies. Hermione's hands automatically rose to the back of his neck, and their bodies grew tighter and closer as their kiss deepened. Draco's tongue parted her lips and he felt Hermione's tongue explore his mouth, while she openly let him explore hers. Hermione could vaguely smell his musty cologne that she used to know so well. Draco's hands rose up her stomach involuntarily and he just almost reached under her shirt when Hermione pulled back.  
  
He caught his breath and opened his eyes, his hands returning to himself. They both stood back from each other a few feet and studied each others faces, both unsure of what to do. Hermione rose her sleeve to her lips and wiped away the lip gloss that covered her mouth. Hermione took a step forward, knowing exactly what her body was wanting. Draco smiled at her in such a way that his strait pearly white teeth shown and he thought he would jump for joy.  
  
'WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!' they both heard. Jerking their heads in the direction of the voice they saw Harry and Ron, both with their wands drawn at Malfoy. "Were you about to do something to my Hermione?" Harry demanded of Malfoy. Hermione flinched at Harry saying 'my Hermione'. "Answer me!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry, let him alone it was nothing," Hermione pulled Harry's arm back from Malfoy's face and turned to him. "We were both coming down the corridor at the same time, and old rivalries being old rivalries, I guess we were trying to stare each other down."  
  
Malfoy turned towards Harry, his wand now drawn too and nodded. "I wasn't about to do anything to 'your' Hermione," he answered sarcastically. "Granger and I were just having a nasty look at eachother," Inside, Draco was screaming to let the truth out. But he knew that if he dare breathed a word, he may never see Hermione again.  
  
"Having a 'stare down' ?" Ron said, with an 'I don't believe it' tone. "But Hermione, you've got a perfectly good wand in your pocket."  
  
"Oh I have a perfectly good wand too," Draco replied loudly. "And I think we both know what I could have done with it."  
  
He turned his gaze toward Hermione as Harry flipped him the finger. Draco turned away from them and headed down the hallway quickly, running his hands through his hair nervously. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned in the other direction and started walking towards the exit.  
  
Ron thought to himself curiously. "I'll be damned. Malfoy is acting like he's possessed or something today. I really am starting to wonder what's going on in his mind sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, no shit," replied Harry. "And to think that half the girls in the school think he's the most attractive guy out of all of the grades. I can't imagine what their thinking."  
  
"Can't imagine." muttered Hermione quietly.  
  
Harry possessively put his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked to the carriages that were to take them up to the school. Hermione instinctively looked over her shoulder and saw Draco staring at her. She smiled at him seductively and he winked in response. She climbed in the carriage, last one in, getting the window seat. She propped up her elbow on the edge of the window and looked out at the setting sun.  
  
"I definitely, definitely know that what I just did was one hundred percent wrong," she thought alone to herself. "Then why should it be the only thing in my life that feels right?" Hermione then realized that being like that with Draco again made her extremely happy, regardless of what her feelings toward Harry were.  
  
"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
She turned her head towards Harry's concerned face and smiled. "Never better," she replied truthfully.  
  
Two carriages away, a stunningly good looking young man sat and began to think the exact same thing about her. "I cannot believe I just got away with that," Draco thought to himself. "I cannot believe I just had the absolute most fantastic kiss with the girl I love, after I thought I would never be able to touch her again. And something tells me this most definitely will not be the end. I don't know why, maybe it was that beautiful smile she gave me, while Potter had his arm around her no less. I love it when she pulls the bad girl in her out. That really gets me. Yes, I believe that I'll find someway to communicate to her about all this as soon as I can. God I love her."  
  
At that final thought, Draco couldn't find a reason to be mad. Or sad. There was only happiness. His 100 watt smile kept in place for a damn long time, regardless of the curious looks he kept getting from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
(The Following Morning, the first day of school)  
  
Hermione happily ate her breakfast, having a pleasant chat with Harry and Ron. Luckily, Ron and Harry were too involved with the conversation and cheery weather too notice that Hermione kept checking up at the sky, anxiously anticipating the arrival of the morning owls.  
  
At the other end of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy sat with his group of chump friends and the usual swarm of girls that all seemed to be after a piece of Malfoy. Malfoy could barely believe what he was thinking.  
  
"This is the only day I haven't decided to meet up with one of these girls. The only girl I want to meet up with is having an animated conversation with Potter and Weasley at the Griffindor table. But no one has got to know that," Draco commented to himself. " I think I may send her an owl tomorrow, but what to write in it is the main question."  
  
Draco spent the next ten minutes pondering over what he would say to Hermione in his future letter. He didn't even look up when the squak of a hundred owls filled the Great Hall.  
  
A large black owl dropped off all the usual gifts from his parents. Candy, Cookies, a 'heartfelt' letter from his mum and a package of new quills. He tossed these all aside with little to no interest. Crabbe and Goyle greedily scarfed down his sweets, without even asking. As Malfoy was deciding on which insult to throw at them for being greedy pigs, he was surprised that a small chirping owl dropped a piece of rolled parchment on top of his scrambled eggs.  
  
Wondering, he opened it up, gave the small owl a piece of bacon, and took a piece for himself. He nearly choked on his bacon after reading what the letter contained.  
  
Dearest Draco~  
  
I can't even imagine what ungodly possession took hold of me on the train Yesterday. But as hopefully you had no trouble noticing, it wasn't something I want to throw into the past like everything else. After feeling all of the feel -ings that came rushing back at me yesterday, I would much like to discuss them with you, and how many of those we are going to have in the future, if you know what I mean. So, would you meet me at our old 'place' at 1:30 tonight. I'm sorry for all the bad decisions I have made In the past concerning us, Understand that your forgiveness will be deeply appreciated. See you Tonight(hopefully), and know that I'm looking forward to it. Forever Yours, Hermione  
  
Draco could not believe that his shy little Hermione had just made the first move on repathing their forgotten relationship. Seeing her tidy cursive handwriting made his heart leap for joy. "Oh I will meet her tonight." Draco happily thought. "And how am I looking forward too it."  
  
Draco folded the parchment and placed it in his pocket, then happily continued his breakfast.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Hermione saw that Malfoy had received his letter, and with content joined in on Harry and Ron's conversation, without a sad thought crossing her mind. 


	3. A Reunited Love

DiScLaImEr- Nope nadda zilch. Except of course the plot.  
  
-----A/N----- ahhhhhh! I am so sorry (for all you people who have read my 1st two chapters) how long this one took me to get out. I wrote and re wrote it like seven times until I was somewhat satisfied. It wont take as long for the next chapters I swear so keep reading folks! It really means a lot to me.. Tear! lol! And for you mad sex lovers, I am trying to keep this somewhat decent because I want their "intimacy" or what have you to be more about their love, and not their physical wants. Sorry, but I think it's better literature that way. And also a moment of silence for Richard Harris, RIP.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione patiently sat through Professor Flitwick's class-long lecture on the Malylocus charm which was used to slow down Phoenix if they should ever attack you. Hermione tapped her foot repeatedly against the stone floor. This was extremely boring to her, she had read the entire chapter on this in the Standard Book Of Spells Chapter 7 over the summer. The dream like state which seemed to be the place Hermione went to too escape this lecture completely zoned her out of what was currently going on around her. " 'Mione?" Hermione jumped slightly as Harry's questioning voice penetrated her dreaming.  
  
"Class has been out for almost two minutes now."  
  
Hermione chuckled quietly.  
  
"Really? I guess I was just off in my own zone then."  
  
"Understandably," said Ron, just joining in the conversation. "God, Flitwick could bore a damn ghost to death. Shall we head down to dinner then? Only ten more minutes until our food is served, ya know."  
  
Harry nodded and laughed at Ron's remark. "You're always thinking with your stomach. do you know that?"  
  
"I figure that since my brain doesn't seem to be helping me any, why not use the second most important part of my body? My stomach."  
  
The three of them chatted enthusiastically as they headed toward the Great Hall.  
  
Draco hurried into the dining hall, rushing a little bit, seeing as though he was around twenty minutes late for dinner. He easily spotted where his two 'friends' were sitting and wolfing down their food like a couple of fully grown elephants. Draco shook his head in pity and wove his way through the large tables. "Draco! Oh Draco!" The high nasal voice belonged to Pansy, his on and off fling through most of the 4th and 5th year. Draco turned around to face Pansy. "Yes, yes what is it?" he announced rudely to her, walking backwards towards his table at the same time. "Yes, I was just wondering if you were busy this evening? I mean, I bought some new green silk pajamas I thought you might like to." Draco waved his hand at her in disgust. "As a matter of fact I am busy later and PLEASE do not mention your silk pajamas again. I mean come on there are people here eating for Christ sake." Draco heard a few people around him clap in agreement. "Draco!" Pansy's voice turned from sugary sweet to bitchy snob in two seconds flat. "Who could you possibly have plans with?" Just as Draco was about to tell Pansy that there wasn't a chance in hell she would ever figure out who, he slammed backwards into a person who had her head in a book and wasn't paying attention. Draco let out a quick yell, which synchronized perfectly with this girl's short shriek of surprise. The two tumbled over each other, and Draco felt a painful snap in his right hand. He let out a groan in pain as he saw just who exactly he had stumbled over. "Hermione?" Hermione's face had fresh tears brimming, and automatically Draco wanted to do all he could to help her. "What's wrong? Did you hurt something?" "Yeah, I think I broke my ankle," she replied quickly. "Well, so is my hand. Let's head down to the hospital wing shall we?" Draco stood and felt the intense heat inside his right hand. He let down his left arm to try to help Hermione up and was able to successfully cradle her in his arms without damaging his hand any longer. They had just started to move towards the entrance to the Great Hall when Harry came running up to Hermione, wand ready. "Just what in the hell is going on here? I demand an explanation! Malfoy, if you have done anything to hurt her I am going to kick your ass." "Jesus H. Christ Harry, would you calm down? Malfoy and I ran into each other and now we've both got broken bones and since he was going to have to get to the Hospital Wing anyways, it seemed much more intelligent to save a trip don't you think?" "Well, I'm glad you're alright and all but there is no way I am letting you get carried by this asshole! I don't trust him as my partner in Potions, what makes you think I would trust him to carry you all the way to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione grabbed her wand, quick as a flash, and whispered a forgetfulness spell on Harry. All of a sudden Harry remember that he had a letter from Sirius that needed answering right that moment. As Harry dashed down the corridor, Draco gave Hermione a look that said, "Impressive." They both stared at each other for a moment, but it was broken when Draco winced in pain as Hermione reached to hold his hand, remembering why they were in this situation in the first place. "To the hospital wing?" "Right," answered Hermione, all of a sudden feeling a heat shock in her ankle. Once in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey made a bed for each of them, explaining that both of them would be spending the night so that the potion that would mend their bones could have the full moon it needed to get brewing. Hermione and Draco, both having taken sleeping potions, were asleep almost as quickly as they had tripped over each other. A dream filled sleep awaited both of the teenagers, and they spent the next few hours enjoying it. Hermione slowly blinked her eyes a few times and checked her watch for the time. "One thirty six in the morning? I've been asleep much longer then I thought I was going to be." She yawned, and stretched her arms over her head. As she lowered them back down, she noticed that her ankle was wrapped up in bandages full of the bone mending potion that was needed. All of a sudden, the tiny hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up. She wondered if she was being watched just as her eyes focused on the figure that lie in the bed next to hers. "Draco, it's just you. I was scared for a moment there. Why didn't you wake me earlier? When you woke up?" "I didn't want to disturb you," he replied. "You looked way too beautiful." Hermione blushed, then scooted her bed, (which was on wheels) over right next to Draco. "Well, I guess we did end up meeting each other tonight," Hermione pointed out with a smile. "But I didn't expect this to be the exact mood of it all." Draco smiled and sat up. "Yes that's true, but this way we got to see each other and have an excuse as to why we are." His smile turned into a grimace. "I really did love seeing Potter so wound up about it all, though." Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "God, he is so possessive. Even if I didn't love you as much as I do I would break it off with him because of that reason." Draco dropped the chocolate frog he was unwrapping. "Did my ears deceive me, or did you just say that you still loved me?" Hermione scooted over until she was on his bed. "And how could I not?" She put his arms around her waist and her arms fastened around his neck. "Can I guarantee myself that you still love me?" Draco gave her a sexy side smile and leaned toward her. Hermione's smile grew as his lips neared hers. They met with an electric shock, a feeling so deep they could feel it within their bones. He lay Hermione out on the bed, careful not to disturb her ankle. He threw one leg on either side of her torso, and lengthened their kiss to the point where their tongues were freely exploring each other's mouths, and Hermione began to feel the hot waves of passion corrupt her body. Draco covered her entire body with kisses, as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. They loved each other all night, their bodies obviously welcoming the feelings of eruptions that they had held from one another for so long. Hermione felt her body go numb as Draco entered her with his last plunge. They both bit their lips to keep from calling out. Hermione shakily rolled on over to her bed, drenching with sweat. Draco kissed her lightly as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He knew he know had his Hermione back. The only problem was. how to get rid of Harry? 


	4. Staying true to Their Love

DiScLaImEr- Nononononono I don't think so. Muahahaaa  
  
-----A/N----- Wow! I'm so glad people are starting to read my story!! I am so happy! This story does mean much to me so yaaay for you guys for reviewing!!! -MaDD!E  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Hermione awoke in the hospital wing, her ankle feeling much better. She sat up slowly and stretched, the bright morning sun making her eyes squint. As Hermione's thoughts came into her mind, she suddenly remembered the night before. Images of Draco, the passion, the pulsing in between their bodies. She couldn't help blushing just thinking about it. "I guess it's true then," she thought out loud. "Let something you love go, and if it comes back to you it's yours forever."  
  
"You bet your ass it's true." Hermione heard a familiar deep voice declare. She turned around to see Draco leaning against the hospital door frame, his hair tousled from sleep. He started walking towards Hermione, a smile that revealed his pearly white teeth played across his face.  
  
Hermione walked up to meet him in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey. I just wanted to.,"  
  
"Don't say anything," Draco murmured, cutting Hermione off. His hands rose up to her face and cupped her chin, pulling her towards him. He widened his smile as Hermione gave him a mysterious look and looped her arms around his muscular shoulders.  
  
Their lips met in a short but passionate kiss. Their mouths separated and Hermione turned away from Draco, heading towards her bed. Draco jogged a little to catch up to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"So." he started. "How was last night for you? Did you like it or was it too much or what?"  
  
Hermione hugged Draco's arms that surrounded her. "Liked it? I would've thought you would have been able to tell if I liked it or not judging by how hard I had to bite my lip in order to keep from shouting out."  
  
"No kidding," replied Draco, covering her neck in butterfly kisses.  
  
Hermione pulled away and walked toward the beds. She stood behind the bed curtain, the shape of her body clearly showing through. Draco saw her nightdress fall to her ankles, and the shadow of her shapely figure crawled coyly onto the bed, still hidden by the curtain. Draco felt himself go hard, and his urge to be with Hermione with each step he took towards her. Draco untied the rope of his robe, letting it sink to the ground. His naturally tan chiseled six pack was now revealed. A large bulge formed under his silk green boxers, obvious to anyone who was looking.  
  
As he neared the hospital bed, he saw Hermione's figure, still in her lacy black lingerie begin to move. She crawled to the end of the bed, her wavy honey brown hair framing around her face. Draco thought that if she continued her pussy-cat crawl for much longer he would burst. Literally.  
  
He approached the bed and peeked around the curtain. Hermione caught his eye and she slowly and erotically backed up against the hardwood headboard that was attached to the bed, looking at Draco under her lashes, a seductive yet playful look in her brown eyes.  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment, taking in the beauty that lay before him.  
  
"Good Lord," Draco quietly exclaimed.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
Hermione's body craved Draco's so badly that she repeatedly ran her fingers through her sweat filled hair, dampness quickly approaching the place she knew only he could fulfill.  
  
"Nothing," he replied with a half smile. "It's just that I never thought we would ever, we could ever, be together again. It's as if I'm living in a dream."  
  
She smiled and attempted to pull Draco's body on top of her own. He resisted gently.  
  
Now worry flashed through Hermione's brain. "Ok, Draco. From the first time we slept together, months ago, you have never resisted me. You should know that you can't fool me. Please tell me what is wrong."  
  
Draco sat in the chair beside the bed, his head in his hands. " I just don't know what to do. This love I always knew I had for you has deepened since we've been apart, and I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"Lose me again?" she questioned, her brow moving in confusion. "But how could you ever lose me? I wouldn't leave you on my own free will, you know that."  
  
Draco lifted his head up, the deep gray of his eyes meeting the concerned brown of hers. A single, solitary tear fell down his cheek. Worried, Hermione pulled him towards her and they hugged tightly. Draco began kissing her neck, her cheek, her collarbone.  
  
"I love you so much, 'Mione. I'm never letting you go again."  
  
Hermione let go of Draco, and lay back on the bed, pulling the blankets around her. Draco wiped his eyes and finished tucking the blankets up around Hermione's shoulders. He kissed her pouty lips softly and entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
"I can't live without you, Draco. You should know that. You're my first priority, and you always will be. I don't care what hell I have to go through to keep it that way, but I will. You can trust me."  
  
"You are the love of my life," Draco responded. "And I'll be damned if anybody will take you away from me again. I don't care that you're in Gryffindor, I don't care that you're friends with my enemy, even if it is Potter. I love you."  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand tightly and smiled, love shining through at him from her smile.  
  
Hermione stood out of bed and began to put her Gryffindor uniform back on. "How do we break the news to Harry?" She asked in a hurry, pulling her skirt up over her hips.  
  
Draco braved a smile. "Darling, I don't think Potter will be the worst of our problems."  
  
Two hours later, Draco and Hermione stood in front of the closed Great Hall doors. They were fifteen minutes late for lunch.  
  
"Draco, I am so incredibly nervous," admitted Hermione. He gave her one of his lop sided smiles and took her face in his hands.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about in here," he assured her. "I love you, Granger. Remember that."  
  
She smiled bravely, giving Draco a quick peck before entering the Hall. They pushed the oak doors open and started in the room, hand in hand. As they walked in between the tables, heads turned from every direction. Hermione and Draco's heads were held high, and they walked towards the Gryffindor table at a brisk pace. As they neared the table, Harry stood up to meet them, his face clearly showing his confusion. On Harry's left Ron sat, a half eaten drumstick still in his hand.  
  
"And what the hell is this all about?" asked Seamus Finnigan, gesturing to their joint hands with his finger.  
  
"Yes, exactly what the hell is going on?" asked Harry loudly. By this point, the entire school and faculty were dead silent.  
  
"Let go of 'Mione! She'll get you for harassment you dirty bastard!" Harry reached out for Hermione's arm, but she shrugged her arm away from him quickly. A gasp and tid-bits of whispering echoed all throughout the room. The faculty all stood up, hands on hips looking just as stunned as everyone else. Except for Dumbledore, who was leaning back in his chair, a sort of wise smile on his face.  
  
"Hermione! Please tell me what's going on! I don't want to guess myself because, quite frankly, I'm scared to death of the answer," said Harry, his voice full of courage, but also quite shaky.  
  
"Alright then, Harry, If you insist on me spilling our private business in front of the whole damn school I will tell you, here and now," she replied loudly, her face blushing fiercely.  
  
"Excuse me? Me sharing our news? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that when you and Malfoy, two sworn enemies storm into the Great Hall in front of everyone, hand in hand, when you are MY girlfriend. Pardon me, but I think YOU'RE the one who is sharing all of our business!"  
  
"Ex girlfriend, Harry. You need to know that I am now your ex girlfriend."  
  
Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead with the corner of his robes. "Ex girlfriend?" he managed to ask, a lump in his throat.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Ex girlfriend."  
  
Harry muttered something like, 'tramp' bitterly under his breath, and Malfoy dodged in front of Hermione, jumping to her rescue. The fight calmed down and Harry cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"I don't understand. I, I, what did I do wrong?" Harry asked sadly, a small cut from Draco's fingernail crossing his cheek.  
  
"It wasn't you," Hermione assured him slowly. "Draco and I have been with eachother more or less since March."  
  
"I will not believe that!" They all heard a dark stunned voice shout. "Why don't we have Draco speak for himself, then! Hmm?" Snape finished his outburst then turned toward Draco. "So what is it, my boy?"  
  
Draco swallowed nervously. "I love Hermione and always will. I'll be damned if you all try to take that away from me!"  
  
Screams, gasps, and girlish giggling filled the Great Hall. Snape turned a sick color of green and stormed out the room, robe flowing out behind him.  
  
"Bullshit!" Ron joined in on their conversation for the first time. " 'Mione, you can't do this. I mean, doesn't our friendship mean more to you?"  
  
A tear fell from Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Please, Ron. Try to understand. I'm not leaving you two! I couldn't do that! I'm just saying you have to deal with Draco being a part of my life now, that's all."  
  
Ron's gaze left Hermione's and her stood up and winded around the Gryffindor table so he could stand with Hermione and Draco on the other side. Every pair of eyes in the Great Hall was fixed on him. He approached Hemrione and took her hands in his.  
  
"I'm not saying this will be easy for me to except. Or that I approve of it or nothing, but I am happy with whatever keeps you happy, 'Mione."  
  
Harry's face looked shocked, and he lowered his head so that it was facing the ground. "Whatever," he spat out. "I can't believe you, Ron." Harry's sentence trailed off, and he exited quickly out one of the side doors.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a gigantic hug, and burst out in tears of joy. Atleast she still had one of her friends. Draco and Ron looked each other up and down and a sigh was let out from Draco.  
  
"If it's for Hermione." Ron nodded and they both shook hands. They each smiled weakly, and just then seemed to notice that the whole school was intent on what they were saying. All three of them exited, Draco's arm around Hermione.  
  
He stared down at the woman he loved. She gave him a grin that spread from ear to ear. He smiled back at her lovingly, then turned his head away and frowned. " This was a step towards acceptance," he thought. "But Snape now knows, and he is probably sending an Owl to my father right now. God only knows what my father will try to do to us." He dismissed the thought for the time being, and gave Hermione and hard and full kiss. All three headed towards the lake, where they could discuss things out properly. 


	5. The Plan

Disclaimer- I do not think so  
  
A/N Hey!!! Happy Thanksgiving!!! I saw CoS 2x and thought that Tom Felton has grown to be so damn hot! LOL! Well anyways, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had strep.but as soon as I download this chapter, I'm downloading the 6th one to make up for how long it took me. Enjoy guys!!! And remember to review! -Madelyn Leigh  
  
Chapter 5 : The Plan  
  
After the long discussion Hermione, Draco, and Ron had. just to clear up the fine details that Ron wanted to know, he declared he was heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I have way too much homework," Ron complained.  
  
"We're headed down to the Great Hall have a bite to eat and just hang out. You sure you won't join us?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Ron turned and jogged up a nearby staircase, whistling happily.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I am so glad that Ron's being decent about this whole thing. I hope that you two can set apart your differences and become friends," Hermione spoke towards Draco.  
  
"For you, of course I will. He seems like a nice guy now that I've talked to him for awhile," Draco answered truthfully.  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Hermione. "That'll make this relationship continue along a lot more smoothly."  
  
Draco smiled and put his arm around Hermione, and they headed together down to the Great Hall.  
  
Harry sat in front of the gigantic blazing fire, his green eyes focusing on nothing in particular, just reflecting the personal anguish that he was experiencing inside. He wrung his sweaty hands together and tried to figure out the logic behind Hermione's decision earlier that day. The large doors of the Great Hall opened loudly and Hermione and Draco walked in, arm and arm. They were both smiling at each other and looking happier than either of them had in a long time. They walked to a table near the fire, sat down, and pulled their books out of their bags. Both of them scooted closer to one another and opened a Transfiguration book and began to study, heads close together. Harry sniffed and turned his head, his gaze stopping on Draco and Hermione. He heard her giggle and his sand clenched into a tight fist. He took his cup of pumpkin juice and threw it into the fire. It made a loud crashing sound causing everyone's head to jerk towards him. He jumped from his position on top of a table and started walking towards the couple. Draco stood up, and moved in front of Hermione, blocking Harry from being able to get near Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry yelled loudly, malice in his voice. "I'm settling this through you now, Malfoy. Not Hermione."  
  
Hermione put one hand on Draco's shoulder and turned her glance to Harry. "Calm down, Harry. Seriously, you don't want to turn this into something violent!"  
  
"Don't get involved in this 'Mione! I've got to deal with this with Malfoy. Alone."  
  
"No, no he's right. We should deal with this man to man," Draco agreed coldly, the grey of his eyes not leaving the green of Harry's. Harry took a step closer. Hermione heard him crack his knuckles. Draco held up his fists, ready to fight. Then he started to speak to Harry.  
  
"Potter, do you really want to beat the shit out of each other, here in front of Hermione? In front of the woman we both love? How about we go somewhere and talk this out for Christ's sake. God! Beating each other up will just get us both in trouble! And it'll get Hermione pissed off at the both of us."  
  
Harry slowly lowered his guard and nodded at Draco. Draco looked around the Hall at all the wondering faces.  
  
"Maybe we should have this discussion elsewhere."  
  
"Right," responded Harry.  
  
"Before any of you say another one word," stated Hermione from behind them. "I am coming to have this talk with you. God knows what it might break into if I'm not there to supervise." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"But 'Mione!" protested Harry.  
  
"No buts!" She answered sharply. "I am the reason you two are having this fight. I'm coming end of story."  
  
Both guys nodded reluctantly and the three of them quickly walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring all the looks of curiosity darting around the room. As they were walking down the practically empty corridor, they were stopped mid-stride.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, how curious to see all three of you, together."  
  
"Excuse us, Professor Snape, but we are sort of in a hurry . . ." Harry's statement trailed off at the sight of Professor Snape's expression.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Potter, but I think that my reason for stopping you is probably more important that your reason. Don't you agree?"  
  
Harry's gaze turned icy as he took a step backward.  
  
"I need to see Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger in my office. Now. As for you Mr. Potter, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for the attitude you just gave me. Now, excuse us please."  
  
Harry stormed off, swearing under his breath.  
  
"Follow me," stated Snape, glancing at Harry's back.  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Professor Snape, with curiosity set in their minds. He led the two teenagers down into the dungeons, into Snape's dark and depressing office. A few candles and a fire was all the light that was in his office. They sat down in two strait backed chairs facing Snape's desk.  
  
Snape sat down with a sigh. "I'll wager that the both of you are wondering why I called the both of you in here out of nowhere."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"It has come to my attention that the both of you have begun," he paused, a look of disgust on his face. "Dating. And that this is not the first time. Is this true?"  
  
Hermione crossed her legs. "Yes, that's right."  
  
Snape threw a sarcastic glance at Hermione. " Ah. I just wanted to clarify that . Miss Granger, you may leave. I wish to speak with Mr. Malfoy privately."  
  
Hermione rose from her seat and walked to the door, giving Draco's shoulder a quick squeeze on her way. She slammed the door behind her, and Snape looked towards Draco.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" asked Draco, rolling his eyes. "What do you want now? I do have a life you know, so let's hurry it up."  
  
"Draco, cut the sarcasm. I have an important matter to discuss with you. I have a message from your father."  
  
Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "What exactly does he want with me?"  
  
"He wants you to stop it with the Granger girl."  
  
"Fat chance of that. I know it's hard to believe but well I'm serious about this one. It's not like most of the other girls I've dated. That was just sex."  
  
"Please spare me the details," remarked Snape. "I'm afraid you don't understand. Your father's plan is going to begin tonight. Now, we can't have you fraternizing with the enemy. You should know better."  
  
"What?! The Plan? Severus, I haven't heard a single thing about that since second year! Why wasn't I informed earlier? You know what? I don't even want to know. I'm not stopping my relationship with Hermione. You and my father can kiss my ass. You don't need me to pull this off."  
  
"You can say what you wish, Draco. But you're leaving to your house tonight. We can't have you trying to pull anything that would backfire on this. We've been working on this since you were ten."  
  
Draco put his head in his hands. Snape came around and pulled him up. He dragged him to the fire and held out a pot of floo powder. Draco pulled Snape's hands off him and grabbed a handful of powder. He stood in the furnace and yelled,  
  
"THE MALFOYS!"  
  
Quick as a flash he was gone. Seconds later he appeared in his own house. He brushed himself off and marched strait to his father's study, where he was to tell him that it's over with Hermione, and that she meant nothing to him. Then, he went to his own room and paced around for awhile. He needed to come up with a plan, and quick.  
  
At two in the morning at Hogwarts, nobody noticed that Professor Snape snuck into the Gryffindor tower. They also didn't notice that three Gryffindors were knocked on the head very hard, and then knocked unconscious. They were carried out of the school grounds into a trap that they couldn't have possibly seen coming. They had no idea what awaited them. No idea, and there was nothing they could do to possibly help themselves. 


	6. A Real Nightmare

-----DiScLaImEr----- Nah! I wish!! All the characters and what not aren't mine. but the dirty plot is mine!!! Muahahaah! Sorry! Sugar high!  
  
-----A/N----- Howdy howdy! It's the same day that I wrote the 5th chapter, and I'm actually getting into a plot here so yay! I'm so proud. I hope you enjoy.wait! There is a lack of sex the last few chapters but for you sex fans it isn't over! I promise! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: A Real Nightmare  
  
Ron awoke with a blinding headache. He groaned, and wondered why he was passed out on a cold stone floor. He was sure that he went to sleep in his own bed. He stood up and felt a large bump on his head. His vision cleared and he took his first look at his surroundings. The floor he was asleep on was stone, and it was obvious that it hadn't been cleaned in ages. Thick mold and cobwebs hovered in the dark corners, and the floor itself was damp and cold to the touch. The ceiling was massively high, fifty feet at least Ron guessed. The walls seemed to close tightly around Ron, all four sides covered in mildew, and he noticed a constant 'drip drip' echoing all around. Ron stood up straight, on his guard, eyes wide open. He slowly reached into his now battered and wet robes to grab his wand, hoping to be able to cast a charm on something, if the situation called for it. He became less tense and started focusing on his inner robe pocket. His wand wasn't there.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled loudly. "What is going on here?" He was on the verge of mass hysteria when he heard a cold, vain voice coming from the dark walls.  
  
"So pleased you finally decided to say something, Weasley."  
  
Ron turned quickly towards the corner where this vaguely familiar voice had come from. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, his words coming out more shakily than expected. A figure slowly appeared out of the darkness, like fog from the sea. Once some light fell onto the person, Ron's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Lu-Lucius Malfoy?" Ron questioned with disbelief. "What exactly am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
  
"You'll get answers in a moment, Weasley." He replied with a smile. "Follow me."  
  
Ron walked towards Lucius as he headed into a corner. They reached the wall, and Malfoy conjured up a door. They stepped through it into a hallway that was the exact opposite of the dungeon they were just in. A gorgeous deep green carpet ran down the hallway either way. Lights were glowing a dark orange and the color of the walls matched the green of the carpet. "Calm yourself, Weasley," remarked Lucius once noticing the look of awe that was on Ron's face. "I know you can't afford anything like this back at your home."  
  
Ron gave him an evil stare. They continued down the hallway until they reached a door with a large silver knob on it. Ron noticed that small carving of a serpent was on the front of the door knob. Malfoy pushed open the door and held out his arm, saying , you first. Ron looked Lucius up and down and entered the room. His eyes widened at what occupied the room. Draco Malfoy was standing to the side of the room, leaning against a pillar, an evil half smile glued to his face. Ron was even more shocked to see Wormtail, his former pet rat Scabbers huddled in a near corner. He was sweating profusely and looking ashamed of himself, as usual. Professor Snape stood next to a sofa in the middle of the room, arms crossed against his chest. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, their robes also torn and damp. Harry was slouching over, a large cut on his arm. His left eye was now bloodied and black. It was obvious he had been punched. Hermione sat next to him, shivering in her seat. A giant bruise covered her right cheek. Trails of tears were left, running down her face. Ron pushed Lucius out of the way and ran to his friends. He hadn't been at the couch for two seconds when he felt a heavy blow on his side. He fell over coughing and gasping for air. Hermione kneeled down to help him, only to have Snape slash her wrists with a spell. Harry thought he saw Draco wince when this happened, but at a second glance he had his famous sneer back on his face. Ron collapsed next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
"BASTARD!" Hermione screamed, tearing off a piece of her skirt so that she could wrap up her wrists. "Do you know that if I can't apply enough pressure to my wrists I will bleed to death?" She screamed in pain.  
  
"I-I believe that's the general idea," said Wormtail, from behind the sofa.  
  
Draco stood up from his leaning position. "Both of you shut up!" he commanded.  
  
"Why me?" asked Wormtail angrily.  
  
"Because this is my house and you're annoying as hell."  
  
Wormtail cussed and then went back to his place in the corner. Draco laughed at him, then headed straight towards Hermione.  
  
"Well?" he asked her. "What do you have to say for yourself now?" He reached out for a piece of her hair and twirled it around his fingers, a look of pure malice in his eyes. Hermione smacked his hand away from her and scooted closer to Harry, who was sitting on her right. Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"I said what do you have to say for yourself!" Hermione stopped struggling against Draco's strength and allowed a single tear to fall down her face.  
  
"I thought you really loved me Draco," she sniffed. Draco tried to hide his sadness, concern, and overwhelming love for Hermione as he looked into her brown eyes. He turned his head and threw her back against the couch.  
  
Lucius and Snape laughed loudly at Hermione.  
  
"You thought he loved you?" laughed Snape. "God! I'm sure he has much higher standards then the likes of you!"  
  
Snape went over to Harry and pulled him up to face Hermione. He groaned and then collapsed back on the couch. More tears filled Hermione's eyes. Seeing Harry, her best friend, practically passed out by the hand of one of Voldemort's servants, almost made her break down.  
  
"This is the kind of man that you deserve! The one that's bleeding and helpless. the one that eventually led you and his other best friend into this situation! That's right! He's the whole reason this is happening to you both. Just think of what you would give to take it back! Go back to when you were eleven years old and yell PISS OFF! Right in the infamous Harry Potter's face! Tell me! How badly do you yearn to be able to do that!" Lucius finished his little speech, waiting for Hermione to answer.  
  
Hermione looked up into Lucius Malfoy's dark eyes. "I would never ever take back Harry and I's friendship. Not for all the galleons in the world."  
  
Lucius screamed in fury and hit Hermione across the face.  
  
"Such a pity too," Lucius remarked. "She is such a pretty little thing. Beauty is a horrible thing to waste." He ran his fingers up Hermione's arm and up to her face. She squirmed under his power over her. He held her arms so that she couldn't move. He moved his fingers down past her collarbone. His hand was just about under her blouse when.  
  
"Lucius! Do not forget the time!" Wormtail reminded Malfoy of the other duties they had to fulfill.  
  
"Right," he agreed. "You and I Miss Granger, will finish this later."  
  
Ron and Harry comforted Hermione and she broke down in tears. All of a sudden, Snape grabbed Harry and Wormtail grabbed Ron. Hermione saw each one being dragged out the door and down the hallway to the left. She hugged her chest, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Only she, Draco, and Lucius were left in the room.  
  
"Draco," instructed Lucius. "Take Miss Granger to her temporary room. Do what you want with her. I'll see her privately when I have time."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Draco lifted Hermione up and sort of pushed her to the door and out of the room. He motioned for her to take the passage to the right and she did as he wanted her too. After they had been walking about two minutes, they turned right. Hermione broke down again and fell to her knees. She sobbed uncontrollably while Draco tried unsuccessfully to get her to walk. He grunted in exasperation and picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and cried and hit his back with her fists, but he just kept on walking. After a few more minutes they stopped in front of a door, a large door with the same silver handle. He turned it and pushed the door open. He walked to the bed that was in the room and tossed Hermione on top of it. He then shut the door and sat down in an arm chair that was right next to the bed.  
  
"Hermione," he began, tears now forming in his eyes. "I would think after this long of a relationship and you knowing me intimately for so long, that you would know I would never ever do anything like this to you at all! At least not meaning it!"  
  
"I'm-I'm confused," she whispered through her tears. "I can't quite translate what you're trying to say to me."  
  
"I've been against my father the whole time! My father, his little groupies and Voldemort himself! I told my father I was just using you for sex, and then treated you, Harry, and Ron so horribly because otherwise my father would've killed all three of you in front of eachother, not to mention he would have killed me!"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open, her expression turned to stunned in two seconds flat.  
  
"Unless I acted like them, I could never gotten you alone, and I wouldn't have had any time to try and come up with a plan to save all of you guys!" Draco finished his explanation with a sigh.  
  
"Y-You mean that you're trying to help me?" Draco nodded. "And that you really do love me?" Draco gave her his thousand watt smile.  
  
"How could I do anything else?" he asked with a grin. "I love you , and always will, no matter the circumstance. You have to remember that!"  
  
Hermione leaped into his arms and they began to kiss. They kissed passionately and slowly it was as if they hadn't held each other for years. After their reunion was over with, they sat down on the bed and started strategizing to get them to stop Lucius, Severus, Wormtail, and of course Voldemort. Was is possible to do it? They wondered. Only time could tell.  
  
A/N2-----  
  
WOW! I'm proud of that one!!!! Do you guys like how my story is finally becoming an actual story??? Wowwwww I do! Well PLEASE review!! -ML 


	7. A Deeper Love

A/N----- Hey!!!!!!! Wow long time no write. Here's the 7th chapter. kinda weird but it's needed to push the plot along. Hahahah I saw LOTR and let me say that Orlando Bloom is the hottest thing I have ever seen and I want to marry him. Review please lol! Ps. Merry Christmas (eve tomorrow) and Happy Holidays!!!!  
  
Disclaimer--- I do not think so. Nope nope nope.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Draco walked quickly towards the room Harry and Ron were being kept in. Hopefully they had received Hermione's message through their wands. He approached the door and turned a large, old fashioned key in the lock. The door unlocked and he slipped in quietly. He shut the door behind him and locked it again. Ron saw him enter and went up to meet him.  
  
"Did you get the message from 'Mione?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "We're down with whatever will help us get out of here."  
  
"And what about you?" asked Draco, his question aimed at Harry.  
  
"Of course I'm in," he spat out. "But I cannot believe I'm trusting you, Malfoy."  
  
Draco sighed impatiently and turned back to Ron.  
  
"So, I need both of you to act like I just punched you in the stomach. You know, like you're weak, out of breath, walking like you've got a hangover. Just in case someone sees us walking. Don't want to take any chances."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Ready?" questioned Draco, his voice a little shaky with nervousness.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Ron said quickly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Right. Let's do this before I change my mind."  
  
Draco unlocked the door again and all three of them stood in the hallway. He stood behind the two 'prisoners' with his wand pointed at their backs. Harry and Ron both started to act like they were in a lot of pain and that they were going to faint soon. They headed down the hallway, praying that luck would be on their side.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hermione's room, she was struggling to stay calm. Her hair had been let down and straightened. The final result was a soft wave that framed her face perfectly. She wore a red see through robe, that was so short you could see the black spandex hot pants she was wearing. They were so tight one would wonder if she could walk properly. To match the hot pants, she wore a garter belt that attached to red see-through thigh highs. Her bra was black, with red lining. Her stomach was bare. Her stomach easily resembled Christina Aguilera's. She was lightly tan, with a black belly button ring. She had legs Nicole Kidman would have envied. Hermione felt way too exposed. The only reason she conjured up this outfit was because she knew Lucius would go crazy seeing her in it. At that moment, she heard the lock on the door click. Hermione ran to the bed and sat up, lounging, her back against the headboard. Lucius walked in. He eyed Hermione, and she teasingly spread her legs in his direction.  
  
"Well," he announced. "You look very---nice." A wicked grin spread across his face. "Any particular reason?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and blew her bangs out of her face lazily. "If you were scheduled to be tortured and killed within the next few days, wouldn't you want to get all your kicks while you still could?"  
  
Lucius took off his robe and looked at her curiously. "But why act like you're attracted to me? It seems more logical that you would try and seduce Draco."  
  
"Yes, well. You're Draco's dad. Draco turned on me just after I gave him my heart. My logic is if I fuck you.." She bit her lip seductively. "And enjoyed it, maybe I'd be able to give him a taste of his own medicine."  
  
Lucius let out an amused chuckle.  
  
"Besides. I always got turned on when you came to see Draco at school, but I couldn't do anything about it at first because I was too young. Once I got old enough, I couldn't do anything about it because you had a wife. But if my sources are correct, your wife died six months ago. didn't she?"  
  
"Yes she did. Not that I care, though. She was practically a vegetable already."  
  
Lucius climbed onto the bed. He lowered his face to Hermione's and began to kiss her roughly. His tongue was so far down her throat she wondered if he had any experience in the field of kissing before. But Hermione kissed back passionately and roughly as well, to make sure he wouldn't be able to notice anything that would be going on behind him.  
  
Their kiss ended and Lucius smirked. "People really underestimate you."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. Lucius began to kiss her neck, more biting than actually kissing. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Ron sneak in and begin to unscrew the bolts on a large air vent that was in the corner of the room. Lucius noticed Hermione's intense eye contact with the other side of the room. He turned his head and saw their escape plan taking place. He yelled in anger and lunged at Harry and Ron. He managed to capture both of them and then tied them in chairs. He dragged the chairs right up next to the bed, then he turned to Hermione.  
  
"You're quite the little actress," he spat out through clenched teeth. "But now I have the opportunity to hurt all three of you at the same time."'  
  
They exchanged worried glances.  
  
Lucius laughed. "I am still going to have you, Miss Granger, but now painfully and roughly. And for the stunt you pulled, you little bitch, your little friends get to sit there and watch."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with terror. Ron tried to leap out of the chair and strangle Lucius without success.  
  
Malfoy pinned Hermione's arms above her head harshly. Hermione sobbed and let out a scream in defense. She tried to kick him, but his strength over powered her own. She could see tears welling up in Harry's eyes. She kept her gaze trained on her two best friends.  
  
Lucius ripped off her garter belt and threw it across the room. Tears ran down Hermione's face, but she kept her eyes on Harry and Ron.  
  
Out of nowhere, the three captive teens saw Draco come up behind Lucius, who was on top of Hermione, and smashed his head with what looked like a large lead pipe.  
  
Lucius collapsed on top of Hermione, and she let out a muffled scream.  
  
Draco dragged his father's limp body off of Hermione and let him drop on the floor. Hermione quickly grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped herself in it, embarrassed of the revealing outfit she had on. She hopped off the bed just as Draco gathered her in his arms.  
  
"Thank God you're ok!"  
  
Hermione hugged him back tightly. She was crying freely by this time.  
  
"You came just in time! He-he almost, he almost," she cut off her own sentence with another round of tears. "Don't worry about that," reassured Draco. "I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen to you now."  
  
"A little help over here!" Ron and Harry struggled to free themselves from the chairs they were tied to.  
  
"Right," answered Draco with one of his sexy lop sided grins. He turned towards Hermione. "Why don't you get on a traveling outfit while I untie them?"  
  
She nodded and discarded the blanket she had been covering herself with. She laughed when she saw the look on Draco's face. He pulled her in his arms.  
  
"Before you change, kiss me," he murmured into her ear.  
  
She pulled away comically. "Why the sudden urge?" she challenged.  
  
"Because. I know that I will never be able to get you to wear anything like that ever again, so you better believe that I am taking advantage while I still can."  
  
Hermione smiled at him. Draco looked into her eyes, and she felt her knees go weak from the pure love Draco looked at her with. They began to kiss, slowly and intensely.  
  
They both heard Harry ask, "Excuse me?" a few times, both they both ignored him.  
  
"Ah, come off it Harry," said Ron with a sigh. "Would you give them a moment for Christ's sake?"  
  
Draco and Hermione couldn't help but break their kiss with laughter after hearing Ron's funny attempt to shut Harry up.  
  
"Alright, alright. We're done," surrendered Hermione, amusement in her voice.  
  
She pointed her wand at her stomach and uttered a spell that changed her sexy lingerie ensemble to a more decent outfit that could be traveled in quite nicely. It was still sexy, a low neck, tight jeans that were hip huggers. Draco wasn't complaining. The other three changed their outfits too.  
  
Hermione ran up to Ron and Harry and embraced them both. "I'm glad you're here." She got a kiss on the cheek from both of them.  
  
"Let's go," breathed Draco. "It's now or never."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished unscrewing the bolts in the vent while Draco hid Lucius's half naked unconscious body in the wardrobe.  
  
Ron crawled into the vent first, followed by Harry. Draco and Hermione kissed quickly then crawled into the vent. Draco was the last one in. He used his wand to shut the vent door quickly.  
  
The four of them crawled and crawled for what seemed like many uncomfortable hours. Hermione felt sleep start to take hold on her. She yawned loudly. Draco gave her a nudge.  
  
"Hang on, we're almost out."  
  
They heard Ron give a quiet cheer. He kicked open a second vent and crawled out quickly. Everyone emptied out of the crawl space into an empty field behind Draco's mansion.  
  
Ron stretched and cracked his back. "Ahhh, fresh air!"  
  
Harry laughed. "So, how far is it to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts?" questioned Draco. "We can't go there."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron, now confused.  
  
"Well, for one thing, Snape still works there. He would snatch us up in a heartbeat. Next, only a few people know the exact location of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, none of us have that knowledge."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"One thing's for sure,"added Hermione. "We can't hang around here. That'd be like signing our own will."  
  
They all thought.  
  
"I know!" shouted Hermione. "We could go to London. Then go to the Ministry of Magic and tell them our story, They'd have to help us!"  
  
Ron and Harry agreed enthusiastically.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I'm afraid we can't do that either, sweetheart." He put his head in his hands. "My father and the other followers of Voldemort have already got the Ministry of Magic around their fingers. Corneilus(spell) Fudge is one of them. Has been for years." "Where do we go then?" asked Ron in a panic. "I know we can't hide out at my place, my dad works in the Ministry of Magic, they would be able to find in a second."  
  
Harry nodded. "Forget the Dursleys. What chaos that would be."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "We could, of course, go to my house. It's just as safe as anywhere else. And they wouldn't guess my place right off the bat. We'd have some time to conspire about the situation."  
  
Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand. "It would be proper for me to meet your parents, wouldn't it?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Oh please. Draco, honey, you couldn't be proper if you tried." Draco posed in mock thought. "Yes, yes. You're right."  
  
Hermione play punched his shoulder. "I do live in the British countryside, only muggles. I would suggest that we travel there in muggle fashion. That is, of course unless you want to give the whole city a heart attack."  
  
Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Hey! Let's take a plane! I've never been on one before. I know Harry and Draco haven't. Please!"  
  
"I'm alright with it," shrugged Hermione. She conjured up herself a passport, and the others did the same. Draco took out a giant bag full of Galleons that he had brought for the trip. He took out his wand and turned them into muggle money.  
  
All four of them were surprised to see how the Galleons equaled thousands of dollars when converted.  
  
"We'll take a taxi to Edinburgh," said Draco. "It's only a fifteen minute trip."  
  
"Edinburgh to Gatwick in London. It's not a big deal. I'll call my parents and have them meet us there."  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "My dad is going to flip when he hears that I flew on a plane. The phone was cool enough, but holy shit my dad is going to flip!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Ron, cool down. Remember, once we get there, you must act like muggles. Absolutely no magic."  
  
Ron and Draco nodded. Ron could barely contain his excitement.  
  
They hailed a cab and piled in.  
  
Draco sat nervously in the front seat. He had something that he needed to say. He prayed for the courage to be strong. He would talk it out at Hermione's house. He could only hope that everyone would understand that every single word will be true. 


	8. Draco's Suprise not AN

Disclaimer- noooooO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- wow I am really sorry for waiting so long to update. Thanks to everyone who responded to my a/n chapter 8, I'm going to continue this story and my other 'road trip' one. Seriously I am sorry and I hope you'll start to read it again!!! -Madz PS. Big dirty sex.. FYI  
  
Chapter 8 (the real one)  
  
Once seated on flight 256 to London, Draco turned to Hermione, a sheepish look in his eye. She met his gaze curiously.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
He gripped the armrests on either side of his chair. "To be honest, this whole flying thing is getting me nervous."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day when you admitted you were scared."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned his focus to the flight attendant who was giving the mandatory safety speech.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry exited the airport and sat down on a bench, waiting for Hermione's parents to pick them up. Ron was giggling crazily about their recent plane trip.  
  
"PEANUTS! Seriously, the last thing I ever expected Muggles to do on an airplane is eat peanuts! Absolutely genious!"  
  
"Shut the hell up Ron."  
  
Hermione stood up. "Here's my parents."  
  
They exchanged greetings and hugs, climbed in the car and drove the short trip to Hermione's home. Harry and Ron were shown to a room, Draco to his own, and Hermione to hers.  
  
It was well past midnight and they all headed to sleep. At about one, Draco crept quietly down the hall to Hermione's room. He tip toed to her bed and slid under the covers, kissing her neck gently. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She smiled in return and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Your parents have got to know about us as soon as possible," he remarked.  
  
"Why?" She questioned.  
  
"Because I'm not going to sleep in a different room then you for one night."  
  
He kissed her shoulder.  
  
"My parents won't let you sleep in my bed just because they know we're with each other," she pointed out. "Seriously, what kind of parents would?"  
  
"I know that," he scoffed. "And I have it all figured out."  
  
She rose her eyebrow questionably.  
  
Hermione felt a sudden weight on her finger. She quickly pulled her hand out from under her blanket and looked at her ring finger. A ring that had not been there before glistened, even in the dark. She sat up quickly and flicked the switch on the lamp that was on her nightstand.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it. A silver ring traced her finger, a tiny serpent figure wrung its way across the band. The jewel, instead of being the traditional diamond was a deep green emerald.  
  
Hermione sat speechless.  
  
"I chose that design only because I know that you could only think of me whenever you looked at it."  
  
She turned toward him. "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
He gave her his lopsided grin "You don't have to put it so 'hallmark' like,"  
  
Hermione turned the light back off and rolled on top of Draco, her face just inches from his.  
  
" course I will," she breathed. She kissed him lightly. "Of course.." Her statement trailed off as Draco's hands slid down her stomach. Their kiss deepened, Hermione's delicate hands etching imaginary lines across his firm, muscled stomach.  
  
His hands traveled down her stomach, dipping briefly in her lavender panties before pushing them off completely. She could feel his need to enter her, but instead she lowered herself to his black boxers and slipped them down.  
  
Draco felt a rush through his veins, she hadn't done this in awhile. His back stiffened as her tongue teased him, then took him into her mouth fully. He grasped the edges of his pillow, moaning in pleasure. Unlike most women, Hermione didn't tell him to tell her when.  
  
He released powerfully, then relaxed his body, his breathing quick. Hermione sat up and wiped her mouth.  
  
Draco flipped her on her back, planting kisses on her neck, collarbone, stopping at her breasts, teasing her.  
  
His kisses traveled down to her lower stomach, then back to her mouth. Her entered her passionately, and hard. Hermione arched her back, meeting each of his strokes with perfect unison.  
  
They made love for hours, their first official intimacy of their engagement.  
  
A/N2- wowowo ok I know the whole marriage thing is a tad cheesy but I dunno they should get married dammit! Lol r/r plz. 


	9. Breakfast chatting and a new cough frien...

A/N- it's been awhile I know. I have a lot of el crappo in my life now. sooo sorry since its been awhile ! that last chapter was sorta rushed I know, but It was needed! And this chapter is somewhat uneventful but I really wanted to add this character in. so read on and remember to review!!!! Oh yeah, E.D Daiye.girlllll you owe me!3 Maddie  
  
Disclaimer: NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHAH NEVER!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP* Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. The  
annoying shrill sound was stopped when Hermione yanked the clock off her  
nightstand, unplugging it.  
  
"Five more minutes, mum, please," she murmured, half asleep.  
  
She reached to her right to grab more blankets. Instead of finding fabric  
she found a smooth chest. Immediately she was awake.  
  
"Shit!" she hissed. She slapped Draco's bare stomach repeatedly. He  
moaned.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione whispered. Draco looked around the room sleepily. His  
gaze fell on Hermione and he smiled.  
  
"Morning, beautiful."  
  
She gave him a quick peck and motioned for him to be quiet. The house  
sounded silent. Draco crawled out of Hermione's bed and pulled his robe  
on. Before leaving, he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
Hermione pulled out her ring finger. "I know."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed his bride-to-be. "I'll see you in a little," he  
whispered. He snuck out of the room and tip toed down the hallway to his  
own room.  
  
Seeing that it was 9 o'clock in the morning, Hermione rubbed the sleep  
from her eyes and pulled a tee-shirt and boxers over her underwear. She  
yawned and went downstairs. Right away she noticed a tall girl with red  
hair was standing with her back to Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. When the girl turned around she screamed in  
surprise.  
  
"Deanna Lawrence!"  
  
Deanna Lawrence was Hermione's best friend. An astonishing 5'11 with  
flaming red hair and lion-like eyes, the two had been in diapers  
together. The two girls embraced.  
  
"What are you doing here? I mean, I thought that you were at the  
wizarding school in America?"  
  
"Well, I was," Deanna replied. "But then your mom told my mom that you  
had to come home. They thought you could do with some girl talk time with  
me."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know! I am so looking forward to meeting the infamous Harry and Ron  
I've heard so much about."  
  
"Oh, I know they'll love you. And Harry and Ron aren't the only ones that  
are here."  
  
Deanna looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is here."  
  
Hermione and Deanna sat down at the kitchen table. "Uh, I thought that  
you always said Draco Malfoy was your enemy?" Hermione smiled and  
flashed her ring finger in Deanna's face.  
  
"Thing's change," she said with a smile. Deanna let out a shriek.  
  
"Are you telling me you're engaged?"  
  
'Shh! You're the first person I've told!"  
  
"Told what?" Both the girls jerked their heads in the direction of the  
deep voice. Draco stood leaning against the kitchen door frame. He was  
wearing his boxers and robe, which was open, showing his chiseled bare  
chest. Hermione stood up and went to her fiancé.  
  
"Draco, this is Deanna Lawrence, my best friend." Deanna's mouth which  
had been hanging open, closed.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
Draco put his arm around Hermione's waist. "Pleasure's all mine."  
  
They heard shuffling coming from the stairway. Ron and Harry appeared,  
wiping sleep from their eyes. Ron wore plaid boxers and a white tee-shirt  
that read, "Chudley Cannons" across the front. Harry had only black  
pajama pants on.  
  
"Morning." Harry mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table. After a few  
minutes he looked to his left where Deanna was sitting.  
  
"Oh, I'm so out of it, I didn't realize anyone else was sitting here."  
Deanna smiled, taking in the muscles that years of Quidditch had given  
Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he said, offering his hand.  
  
"Deanna Lawrence," she replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"You guys," Hermione interrupted. "Deanna's my best friend, she goes to a  
wizarding school in America, she came home to see me."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said, sitting down at the table as well.  
  
"It's great to finally meet the both of you," Deanna said. "You two are  
all 'Mione talks about during the summer." Ron smiled and went to the  
counter for coffee.  
  
Harry kept his eyes on Deanna. They both seemed somewhat intent on  
eachother.  
  
"So, 'Mione," Draco said. "Where are your parents? I, uh, believe we have  
something to tell them."  
  
"Tell them what?" Harry asked, taking his eyes off Deanna.  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged a look. "Well, my parents are at work, they  
won't be home until later this evening. I guess we should tell Harry and  
Ron now." Hermione smiled and held up her hand where her emerald shone  
brightly. "We're engaged!"  
  
Ron spit coffee out of his mouth. Harry's eyes widened. "But you're only  
sixteen!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't you know anything? In the  
wizarding world, you can get married at sixteen." Ron approached the  
couple.  
  
"I should have known Malfoy would pop the question, it just took me by  
surprise." He gave Hermione a hug and shook Draco's hand. "If anyone  
could take care of her, it's you," he said with a smile.  
  
Harry grinned at them. "So when's the date?" he asked. Draco laughed.  
  
"Jesus, first I want to get up the courage to tell her parents!"  
  
Deanna smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione's parents are awesome. I think most  
of all they'll be happy."  
  
"I hope so," Hermione replied.  
  
"So, any plans on the agenda today, 'Mione?" Ron asked. " I mean besides  
not being found by Malfoy's crazed father and company?" Hermione sighed.  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'd love to show Harry the town," Deanna offered.  
  
Every eye in the room fixed on her. She blushed and cleared her throat.  
"And Ron, of course." Draco smirked.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about me," Ron said with a smile. "But I'm sure Harry  
would love to see the town."  
  
Harry and Deanna's gaze met. "Uh, Uh, why not?" Harry managed to spit  
out. "Give me fifteen minutes? Don't go anywhere," he remarked towards  
Deanna with a wink. He bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Deanna," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. "You look like you've just  
met Orlando Bloom."  
  
Deanna blushed. " I have to admit that he is.well, a fox."  
  
"You two play nice. Draco and I have a lot to discuss. You'll be ok just  
watching tv and hanging around the house today?" Hermione asked Ron. He  
jumped up.  
  
"TV? You mean TELEVISION? Real, live, television!?!"  
  
Deanna stifled a laugh.  
  
"Come here, I'll show you how it works." Hermione headed to the living  
room. Ron skipped happily behind her.  
  
"Hey, hey, wait up!" Draco called. "I wanna see too!" he disappeared into  
the next room.  
  
Harry appeared in the kitchen dressed in baggy blue jeans and a green  
long sleeved tee shirt. Deanna couldn't help but notice how the shirt  
brought out his stunning eyes.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
They left Hermione's house and headed into town. The rest of the morning  
went by quickly for Harry and Deanna. At around noon they stopped at a  
café called "Munchies" for lunch. It was a relief for both of them to see  
that they had much in common and had been able to keep a conversation  
easily all morning.  
  
"So," Harry started, while they were waiting for their lunch. "You've  
known 'Mione since you were little kids, huh?'  
  
"Yeah. We were both so surprised when we received letters saying we were  
going to become witches. But then, of course, the letters we got were  
from two different schools, but still it was exciting."  
  
Harry smiled. "I know how you feel."  
  
There was a moment of silence as they both smiled at eachother. Before  
Harry knew what he was doing, he leaned across the small table and kissed  
Deanna. She looked confused at first, but then she smiled. She leaned  
across the table and met Harry in another and more passionate kiss.  
  
A/N2- ohhhh man e.d. daiye you owe me girl!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. A New Attack

Dear readers, this is all screwed over with symbols because of fanfic… try to read it I am sorry its not my fault! Damn you fanfic! Damn you! Love Maddie  
  
A/N- hello readers lol, wowww it has been soooo long since I updated, I have to make up school all through summer and I'm in a major play that's going to be performed in downtown Denver so it's a huuugeee deal.. and that alone takes up four hours every day and homework 2-3, so I'm pretty busy, I am sooo sorry! I'll also be updating my other story today so check that one out as well. Hey guess what! My birthday's next week (july 26th), and I get a tattoo! Whoohoo! lol! Well to alanna (sp), sure… my s/n is Maddiethegreat feel free to im me or whatever. Enjoy guys! Love, Maddie  
  
Disclaimer: how many f***ing times do I have to say it??? Nononono!  
  
Chapter 10 (wow I can't believe I have that many chapters! Anyways…)  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself as Ron and Draco awed over the t.v. set. For the past few hours they had been absolutely in tuned to the "Baywatch" marathon. It was beginning to grow into the evening, and she sighed, seeing that the guys were still in their pajamas, and Harry and Deanna had yet to return. Her parents would be home any minute, and her and Draco hadn't even discussed how they were going to break the news to them.  
Hermione shivered in the September cold, despite her sweater and jeans. "Jesus," she murmured out loud. "Don't my parents know what a heater is?"  
She approached the heating system and was disappointed to find out that it was broken. "Damn it."  
Hermione walked into her living room where Ron and Draco sat, popcorn and chips strewn out between them. She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips. Their attention didn't stray from Pamela Anderson running in slow motion across the screen. She cleared her throat more loudly. Hesitantly the guys turned their heads to look at her.  
"I don't know how you two can stand it, it's freezing in here."  
  
"Actually, I didn't notice," Ron said, his gaze once again trained to the screen.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Will you guys help me start a fire, there's wood outside the backdoor."  
  
Draco grinned at her. "You're such a muggle, you know that?" He grabbed his wand from inside his bathrobe and muttered, "Accio wood!" Before Hermione knew what was happening, the wood was in the fireplace, the backdoor was closed and Draco had started a warm fire.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You jackass! Did it ever occur to you that your father might be watching muggle areas for signs of magic! You could have just given away our location you half wit!"  
  
Draco looked stunned for a moment. "Shit."  
  
Ron didn't look worried. "Come on, 'Mione. The chance of that happening is slim to nil."  
  
She sighed, shrugging it off, knowing there was nothing she could do about it now. She plopped down next to Draco and snatched the remote from his hand. She changed the channel to HBO, where Lord of the Rings was playing.  
  
"Ah, this is much better," she declared, as Orlando Bloom saved the entire fellowship. Ron and Draco started to protest, but stopped when Hermione gave them "the look."  
  
Night had fallen, and Deanna and Harry walked the city's streets, hand in hand. A light snow started to fall, and the effect was quite romantic.  
  
"I had a great time today," Deanna said, taking in a deep breath. "I can see my breath it's so cold," she said.  
  
"You're right," replied Harry. "Let's get a taxi back to Hermione's place." He hailed a taxi, and they both got in it, glad of the warmth in the car. They took off, driving slow because of the small snow storm that had begun to happen. Deanna casually glanced at her watch. "Good Lord! It's already ten o'clock! What happened to the day?"  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Time flies when you're having fun." They snuggled in closer together, and waited to arrive at Hermione's.  
  
Draco, Ron, and Hermione had dozed off in the living room. The t.v. was still blaring, making weird lights dance across the darkened room. The noises of the movie woke Hermione up. She reached lazily for the remote and clicked off the t.v., then settled down with Draco. Only a few seconds after she had closed her eyes, she flung them open again.  
Her eyes were wide open, but she didn't make a sound. Even though the t.v. was turned off, weird flashes of light still glowed. She nudged Draco's bare stomach with her elbow, and covered his mouth when he awoke. She motioned for him to be quiet. Ron was asleep on the couch, mouth open and snoring.  
Cautiously, Draco and Hermione sat up, searching for the source of the lights. It didn't take them long to see that the lights were coming from the fireplace. A pair of gray eyes appeared in the now dark blue flames. Hermione felt a pulse through her body, and then began walking slowly towards the flames. Draco stood up.  
  
"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" He now had his wand out, and Ron was beginning to stir in his sleep.  
  
Hermione could not break her stare with the fire. The flames seemed to dance eerily, and the gray eyes beckoned her.  
  
Outside Hermione's house, Deanna and Harry's cab pulled up to the curb. Harry paid the driver and they begin to walk up the driveway towards the front door. All of a sudden, all the windows in the house began to glow blue, then a sharp white. The house shuddered for an instant, than some sort of unseen force blew Deanna and Harry from the front porch. They flew backward, landing in the lawn. As quick as they had blown backward, they stood up and ran into the house.  
They could hear yelling from the living room. They ran into the room, and saw Draco screaming at the fireplace, which had returned to a normal flame, and Ron had been thrown into the t.v., which was now broken. His head was bleeding and he didn't seem to be moving. Hermione was no where in sight.  
Harry pulled out his wand and ran to Ron's side. He checked his pulse. "He's still breathing," he said with a sigh. Draco sat down, looking defeated.  
"What happened?" Deanna asked, her gold eyes wide with terror. Draco clenched his fists together. "It's Hermione. She's gone."  
  
Deanna jumped to Draco's side and pulled on his arm roughly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Gone? Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"It was my father. He appeared in the fire…., Hermione, she, she seemed like she was in a trance or something. She headed straight towards him, and before we knew what was happening, Ron was hit with a curse, and I could see Hermione take my father's hand, and then she disappeared into the flames. Then I remember," he rubbed his head, trying to recall what had happened. "I remember, a huge white blast, and then everything was gone."  
  
Harry caught something in the corner of his eye, right near the fireplace. He got up from his place next to Ron and walked towards the object shining from the dull light of the fire. He picked it up and dropped it into Draco's hand. It was a ring, Hermione's ring.  
  
"We've got to go get her!" He yelled, losing all control. "We have to go back to my house! We have to save her!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "We can't just show up at his house! This is probably a trap! A trap to get the rest of us!"  
  
Draco stood, towering over Harry by a few inches. "I don't give a shit. I'm going to save her! Because if I don't have Hermione, I don't have a reason to live. With or without any of you, I'm going."  
  
Ron , who had regained consciousness sat up. "I'm going."  
  
Deanna wiped tears from her eyes. "You better believe I'm going." She looked Harry in the eye. "Please, Harry, we can't just leave her to die, or worse!"  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. "Of course I won't leave her to die. Let's get ready to go." 


	11. Unexpected News

A/N- haven't updated in like 6 months or something.but what can ya say? So here's the next chapter/.so sorry its taken me so long.enjoy! Please r/r.  
  
Disclaimer: noooooo!  
  
Hermione woke up and immediately retched over the side of the bed she was chained to. After a few moments of coughing and sputtering she wiped her mouth and waited for her vision to focus on her surroundings. It seemed that she was in the same bed that she had been in when Lucius had almost raped her.  
  
"Shit!" She muttered. She yanked on the chains holding her to the headboard without success. Hermione struggled but then unexpectedly felt the need to throw up again. While she was bent over the side of the bed, she heard someone enter the room.  
  
"You'd better get used to being sick like that, my dear." Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "What are you going to do to me?" Lucius smiled evily.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. How bad do you think I possibly am? Hurting you, I admit I have no problem doing. But doing something that would risk my own grandchild's life? Not even I'm that twisted."  
  
Hermione spit over where she had been puking. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lucius headed over to where Hermione was lying. She shrank back to the headboard not knowing what to expect. To her surprise, Lucius put his hand on her stomach. "You have something in here that I have great plans for."  
  
Lucius heard Hermione's breath draw in. "Pregnant? Me? How do you know that?"  
  
"Please. I've been planning this for as long as I remember. I always knew Draco would get someone pregnant in his fifth year, and that the child that was bore to him would be absolutely vital to Lord Voldemort's ultimate plan."  
  
"Fifth year? But, this is the start of sixth year," Hermione replied, doing the math in her head.  
  
"Well, aren't we smart. Yes. You are in your sixth year, meaning that your baby is about two months along. You got pregnant on the night before you and Draco decided to break it off. I believe it was about May." Lucius thought for a moment. "Yes, that adds up about right. Seeing how it's only the beginning of August."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "You said you knew this was going happen for a long time. If you knew it was going to happen, and you had some control over the situation, why not have another girl have your grandchild? Obviously you didn't choose me."  
  
Lucius smirked. "Obviously. But I have to admit I don't know why you were the one who ended up with my son. Lord Voldemort said there was a reason, and that in time it would become clearer. I believe it may have something to do with you being so smart."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. Lucius cleared his throat. "For a mudblood." Uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Draco will be arriving soon. I have many people watching him. Unfortunately, he is joined by three of your closest friends. I have not yet been told what is to be done to them, but believe me, I'm sure it will not be pretty."  
  
With a flip of his robe, Lucius had disappeared from the room, leaving Hermione alone with hundreds of questions.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Deanna were waiting for a taxi at the Edinburgh airport, just miles away from his estate. Draco felt a parchment he had not noticed before in his jacket pocket. He called his three friends to his side to see it. Draco cleared his throat and began to read aloud.  
  
Draco-  
  
Welcome home. Yes, I know where you are. Don't fret, Hermione is safe, for now. She is in my keeping. She is still alive and well, but for only one reason. Congratulations, you are to be a father. I am expecting you at the manor shortly. Do not even think about trying to hide somewhere because I know exactly where you are. Make sure you bring your friends with you.  
  
Sincerely, Father.  
  
Draco held the letter a long time before folding it and putting it back in his pocket. "A father," he thought to himself. "I'm going to be a dad." All four speechless teenagers, completely unsure of what to do, piled into a taxi and headed to what very well could be their deaths.  
  
A/N: That's short I know but come on I'm tired as a little bitch. Review please. Thanks! -ML 


End file.
